


阿娘

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 泥塑预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 不能生





	阿娘

**Author's Note:**

> 不能生

 1.

匀城的陈老爷家新请了一个教书先生，安置在别院的东厢房，门口的小池塘养了几尾金鱼，懒洋洋地吐泡泡。过了几日，李先生牵着一个戴斗笠的人进门，薄纱遮了脸，看不清里头的是男是女，李先生说是他的妻，关起门来，不许他人近了瞧。直至半月过去，匀城将将上暑，下人们才第一次见过李先生的妻。瘦高的模样，鸦青麻布衣，右耳吊着圆圆的银耳坠子，左耳扎了一个细的银圆环，说不出的打扮。下人们唯唯诺诺地招呼着李夫人，晓得李先生与陈老爷的交情，对这伶仃在院落里的人自然也忌惮三分。李先生终日严肃，面色冰冷若寒蝉，他的妻却是好说话的，圆圆的指甲，白如青葱的指头，牵起你的手，上下晃一晃，毫无上下尊卑的分别，一副洋人才能有的作派。下人们都说李先生的妻可不一般，笑里都是棉花，软又轻。不怪得李先生吩咐他们少去别院溜达，一些干粗活计的长工私下里传着荤笑话，鸦青麻布衣成了明晃晃的饽饽，隔着老远儿冲你笑一笑，乡野村夫的遐想也收不住，各色下流的说法都满了出来。

好歹李先生是面恶的，撒起火来像阎罗，陈家的小小少爷天资愚钝，在李先生的调教下居然日益聪慧起来，陈老爷宝贝小少爷，自然也宝贝李先生，明里暗里当他是第二个儿子，有人打趣，那别院里的妻，怕不也是陈家某一代的媳妇了。

这些混账话，怎得被岳明辉听了去，他捂着嘴巴笑，半倚在梨木床塌，手肘压着药籽填的方枕，笑的肩膀颤。李振洋发糊涂，问是怎么一回事，岳明辉用手指尖点点他的额头，指甲尖连印子也没留一道，他们呀，都说你金屋藏娇啦。

李振洋有办法，打听了宅子里各色的谣言，自然被那些诨话气得发笑。暑气爬上三竿，城外的窖送了些冰，陈老爷阔绰，在迎客厅摆了檀木底的瓷冰笼子，设了家宴，请上城里名门。岳明辉怕热怕极了，更是窝在房里不肯出来，李振洋左哄右抱的，他的妻才肯赏光，拖着手在迎客厅赴老爷子的消暑宴，踏入门便带了丝丝凉意，李振洋见妻终于舒缓了眉头，才悄悄松口气，这紧张的样子，哪还得见朝书堂里举着竹尺板打手的威严先生。宴上言笑不绝，城里的名贵们对最近大有名气的李先生很是好奇，偷着眼打量。坐在一旁的岳明辉也受了不少关注，今天换上了月白长衫，半长的头发用发胶拢在脑后，留了几缕搭在额前，与戴着金丝边眼镜，一身手工西服的李先生挺配，一中一洋的，堪堪一双璧人。

在匀城，男子为妻不是罕事，南方的礼节不句俗，和李振洋来的鲁地大不相同。匀城里作人妇的男子大多身型娇小，岳明辉的骨骼不一样，不说健朗，也不至于不挺拔，在李先生身边一高一矮的配，单独拎出来，也出众。仔细眉眼，与一般人是顶顶的不同。五官透着股道不明的柔气，笑一笑，是城中荷塘的月辉也比不上的美。陈小少爷在课间打探过李先生，您夫人可真美，匀城这破地方可寻不到这么美的人啦。

李先生好笑地在小少爷掌心上重重打了一板子，读书人非礼勿视，休得肖想，师母也是能惦记的吗？

陈小少爷捂着被打出血点子的手呜呜直哭，那岳姓美人的神秘又添几分了。

 

2.

在李振洋搬来匀城之前，陈老爷派人在别院的墙上敲出一扇门，藏在屋子后角落，不仔细瞧，乍一看，是瞧不到的。岳明辉戴着斗笠，悄悄地从后门溜出去，薄纱如莲叶摆，垂在肩头，煞是好看。他多是穿着透气的棉麻布，或青或浅，与匀城女儿家的打扮相同，亵裤外套一带褶的罩裙，袖口稍宽，缝了防尘的布套。李振洋去朝书堂讲习，岳明辉在屋子里也是无聊，偷偷从门缝里挤出去，别院洒扫的下人竟也一个没瞧见。

荷包里是李振洋亲手放进去的一枚银元，别的物件也不拾掇点儿在身上，岳明辉乐的轻松，硬鞋底踏在青石板上，一格一格，像儿时作的游戏，他一时玩心大起，蹦蹦跳跳起来，布鞋在石板上哒哒哒，嘴里也轻轻念着哒哒哒，好不自在。

他在集市上也从不乱买乱吃，眼睛干瞧，竹笼里的小糕点，蒸屉腾出的阵阵白雾，竹扁担旁的吆喝声，岳明辉一边瞧一边新奇。匀城终年湿热，蔬果出产也丰富，翠绿的叶子菜用稻杆子捆好，堆在竹篾上叫卖。天气一闷，菜叶子打哑，小贩也有招数，竹节子罐水，在一端戳几个小孔，哪儿恹恹，哪儿洒洒，岳明辉觉得可爱，蹲在街边看，斗笠的薄纱帘子用手拨开一个缝，露了小半张脸，好奇地看着。卖菜的伢仔没见过这样的人，有些呆，岳明辉见他在看自己，笑一笑，放下了帘子，快速走开了，只剩下那傻愣愣的伢仔端着灌水竹节子，滴滴答答的，小瀑布似的，担子里的菜几乎淹掉了。

岳明辉逛着逛着，精神有些乏，又轻飘飘地晃回陈老爷的宅子。布鞋一脱，踩着白袜子躺回卧榻。案上有李振洋备好的话本子，岳明辉用手指捏着看，页角在指尖捻来捻去，也觉得无聊。他从鲁地带来一个小妆奁，一层放小首饰，一层是简单的胭脂水粉，一层藏了些糕点和瓜子。他喜欢磕南瓜子，但匀城的南瓜子得现炒现吃，空气潮，不一会儿，皮吸饱了水，烘香的壳子软掉了，磕着没意思。岳明辉就在匣子里倒了些南瓜子存着，想吃，食指勾开小把手，手腕从袖口探进去，叼一两粒出来，用门牙上下一磕，舌尖卷着薄瓜肉含在嘴里细细嚼。他吃东西慢嚼细咽，一小把瓜子能消磨小半天的时光。困了乏了，手枕着脑袋，在药枕上打盹。等李振洋推开屋门，岳明辉侧躺在卧榻上，呼吸早就均匀了。他的妻得好生哄着，若是美梦做到一半，他扰醒了，岳明辉不会与他有多少好脸色。

他压着脚下的地儿，一步一步压过去，坐在岳明辉身边，凑下身子去哄他。只穿着亵衣的白猫迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，眼神在李振洋的脸上虚晃一下，定神一看，又绵绵地笑开，李振洋就知道他这已经醒了。白猫儿缠他，两条细腿盘上他的腰，李振洋把白猫儿托在身上，蹭一蹭，问他，今个儿又做了甚么梦。

岳明辉的声音带细，李振洋笑他又在挠自己的心。

今天没梦见你，梦见鲁城了，好大的雪，我围着厚围巾，在坎西街上跑，那些人又来追我，但雪呀，越来越大，把他们都淹不见啦。

李振洋知道他这是在撒谎，要真遇上那些事情，他的妻岂会如此镇定呢，真是只调皮的猫。

这一头，李振洋在笑话他，那一头，岳明辉开始解他的扣子，衬衫有一点儿皱，岳明辉解开一颗，用掌心抚一抚发皱的地儿，李振洋任他处置自己。见着大半胸膛的春光都见着了，岳明辉的虎牙在笑容里藏不住，又去脱他的外套，跪坐在他的身侧，自己身上的衣服也扯凌乱。李振洋也忍不住，一只手捏着在身体上肆意游走的爪子，不让乱动，一只手伸进他的亵衣，摸他的胸脯。昨晚的痕迹还在呢，岳明辉胸前的两点仍有点红肿，李振洋一捏，他小小地叫了一声，李振洋裤子里的玩意儿又涨了。

岳明辉跪趴着，李振洋的舌尖在臀缝里滑动，他的妻得费不少功夫，才能咬紧嘴巴，不让那挠人的呻吟漏出来，漏在一室绮旎，漏过小玻璃窗，漏进那些扫洒的下人眼里，岳明辉脸皮薄，若真被人听见，那，要真羞死人啦。李振洋从臀缝里微微起身，朝着那颗颤抖的脑袋看去，嘴角带着揶揄，抓着人的腰，去啄他的腰窝，岳明辉抖的更厉害，求着不要。

李振洋哪舍得放过，亲的更用力，牙齿都在脆弱的皮肤上划了一下，岳明辉又叫了一声。李振洋腾出一只手去摸他的性器，那儿早就湿的一塌糊涂，柱身上滑腻腻的，李振洋小心地圈着，慢慢捻着手指，岳明辉被彻底掌握，吓得他赶紧伸过一只手按在李振洋的腕上，你莫动了，我真的怕。

李振洋将他翻了一面，岳明辉也任他摆置，他牵过妻的手，放在他自己的性器上面，那好，你自己摸给我看。岳明辉涨红一张脸，手倒是很听话，闭起眼睛，掌心握住，一下一下地抚。李振洋凑过他胸前，吮红肿的茱萸旁又留下一个牙印。

房事之后，岳明辉的两腿架在他肩膀上，肌肉颤抖，若不是李振洋握着他的脚踝，早虚弱地掉落下去。他的手原本紧紧抓着颈下的枕头，高潮时指尖都要捏出血了，等那一阵酥麻的快感终于达到尾声，他才喘着气松开，两只手无力地摊在脑侧，多像个缴械投降的姿势。李振洋拿过一块白布替他擦掉身上的污秽粘稠，擦到穴口附近的时候，岳明辉捉住他的手，性事的余韵还残在他嗓子里，他说，振洋，我想和你有个孩子。

李振洋俯下身子，亲在他的额头，用手梳一梳他被汗打湿的头发。

 

 

3.

搬来匀城的第二年，李振洋接到一封电报，看了几眼，神色一变，收拾了几件衣服就匆匆赶回鲁地。等半个月后再回来，身边多出一个十几岁的少年，相貌是一等一的漂亮。陈老爷在会客厅里见到这孩子，客客气气地打招呼，那少年低着头，一句也不肯说。李振洋解释到，这孩子叫李英超，是他哥哥的孩子，在鲁东的乡下生活，家里白日遭了大火，人全没了，他当时在学堂，才躲过一劫。按李振洋老家的规矩，嫡子不能无父兄，李振洋在族谱上将他过继到自己的名字下面，只李夫人的位置还是空荡荡的。

他让李英超叫自己阿爹，李英超低着头，怯生生地喊了一句，再引他去别院见岳明辉，让他喊一声阿娘，李英超死都不肯喊，两只眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一声不吭。

“喊阿娘。”

“他是你阿娘。”

“李英超，他是你阿爹的妻，喊一声阿娘！”

“我没有阿娘！”李英超红了眼，“我阿爹没有妻，族谱上的位置都是空的，没有妻！”

“你！”

李振洋的手扬在空中，手指僵动，忍了大半刻，才将心中的怒火压回去。孩子刚没了亲生爹娘，又是自小在那迂腐的鲁东，那能明白和男子通婚的道理，去鲁东之前，李振洋与岳明辉就着煤油灯谈了一整夜，岳明辉劝他，还是让少年留在原先的一支，李振洋抽到第四口烟，缓缓吐出来，说，咱俩还是得要个孩子。

一个孩子，从小养到大不容易，更不用谈匀城瘴气多灾疫，时值天麻病盛行，城里的幼儿死去大半，他担心，即使抱养一个婴儿回来，半路夭折了，凭妻的性子，也是痛不欲生，他不忍心。两相权衡，不如过继一个半大小子，也能及时陪岳明辉说会儿话。哪想到，李英超这小崽子，孔店里的糟粕东西吞吐不少，非得是男婚女嫁，不肯认岳明辉这个男子作阿娘。

李英超肯叫李振洋阿爹，是为了礼数，不愿认岳明辉作阿娘，也是为了礼数。喝了小半辈子洋墨水的李先生头疼至极，好在岳明辉一向是个温柔性子，不认便不认罢，孩子从北方来到匀城想必很不习惯，先安顿好再说。

那少年的确是个犟脾气。

凡是岳明辉在的地方，李英超呆着绝不乐意。岳明辉领着下人扫除西厢的一间小卧房，喊李英超来住，野小子在屋里转了一圈，抱起被子枕头就走，也不知去哪蹭了间屋子睡。晚上喊来吃饭也肯坐下一起好好吃，扒拉两口，嘟囔一句阿爹我吃好了，单留下尴尬的李振洋和岳明辉两两相觑。李英超跟着陈小少爷在朝书堂念书，上一小截之乎者也，再是西洋舶来的算术科学与思哲篇。原本李振洋最不爱论孔言，某一天，突然复习起了弟子经，头几句翻来覆去念，念完就叫抄，李英超歪歪扭扭抄了大半张纸，甩了笔，在座位上抹眼泪。

岳明辉从帮佣的女工那听到了朝书堂里的事情，暗暗劝李振洋，罢啦，都不容易。李先生的眉头搅成一团，他不容易，你就容易吗？

当年两人在鲁城一所洋人办的大学里结识，碍于都是男子身份，背着人群偷偷在一起。岳明辉天生一副好嗓子，唱诗班里站第一排左数第七个，捧着奶白的册子，唱圣佑吾主，天福万宁，李振洋与同学在长椅里听着，目光就从没移到别处。他晓得岳明辉不一样，和他认识的所有男人与女人不一样，又柔又硬，那大勇气，他也艳羡不过来。李振洋去海外泡过一阵墨水，踏上归国船舶的一瞬就想起唱诗班里披着长袍的人，好不容易找着了人，又被家族里的人逼着分开，还说什么，岳明辉是妖，是兔儿爷，要捆起来，免得祸害人。最终是岳明辉提出要走，他说这不叫逃，这叫走，咱俩能得自由。

天气热，岳明辉在厨房煮了一碗丸子汤，向管事要了点碎冰敲在里面，装了食盒送到朝书堂，陈小少爷看见他，高兴地挥手，而继子则埋头苦读，也不见人，岳明辉不在意地笑了笑，给两个男孩子一人盛了一碗甜丸子。甘甜解暑，陈小少爷的舌头都挪不开，吃完了，见李英超那一碗未动，冲他挤眉弄眼，唉，你吃不吃呀，不吃，我吃啦，你说你，叔娘这么好，这样作弄也从没嫌过你，一个好脸色也不赏赐？

李英超低头看着那碗丸子汤，里面的碎冰已经化了，瓷碗壁上凝了小水珠子，他又想起岳明辉看他的眼神，他说不好是疼惜还是可怜，浑身不舒服，推给陈小少爷，吃吃吃，你就知道吃。

匀城多雨，近期真是一阵一阵，倾盆地下，城外荷池里的池水也暴涨，只能见小小的莲蓬费力伸出一个头，荷叶被摧毁的不成样子。饭点到了，李振洋和岳明辉在饭桌旁等人，半天不见踪影，两人匆匆赶往陈小少爷的屋子，询问李英超的下落。

嗬？我俩上午约着去荷花池玩儿，我鞋子湿了，先回来换干，他说他自己回来呢，他还未回来吗？

岳明辉被窗外惊雷吓的一哆嗦，扭头一看，坏了，那大雨瓢泼，一时半会儿停不了，嘱咐陈小少爷派家丁在所有可能的地方都找着拉起李振洋就往宅子外跑。

荷花池里的水因为暴雨已经溢了出来，四处是污泥，两人的衣物也早在这场雨里泥泞不堪。他们围着找遍了，没能找着李英超的影儿，再找就只能往池子中央找，那儿多水多泥，陷进去就很难出的来，岳明辉扯了两根木藤捆在树上，让李振洋拿一根，走到另一头捆在树上，抓着绳子进荷塘找人。

“你不是怕水吗？”李振洋诧异地说，“你别进了，我进。”

“孩子可能在水里！”岳明辉抹了一把脸上的雨水，诨身狼狈，罩裙早撕坏扔在地上，捆好绳子就往荷塘里走，让李振洋也动作快一些，一个人找太慢了，孩子不能等。

岳明辉在污水里趟，冷的不行，他牙齿打颤，仍硬着头皮找，一边找一边喊着李英超的名字。脚下的水越来越深，泥也粘着腿，每一步也愈发艰难，岳明辉扯着莲蓬，一点一点把自己往池中央探去。

在暴雨的某个角落，终于听到一声微弱的呼救，岳明辉看见了抱在一段枯木上的李英超，少年的哭声让他心颤，他想往前，但手里的木藤已经到了尽头，他看看附近的烂荷花，再看看远处的李英超，心一横，丢了木藤往那边扑腾。

等他终于摸到那孩子，李英超早已哭的上气不接下气，岳明辉一只手抱着枯木，一只手搂着李英超，大雨滂沱，雨声如雷骤，一声一声的安慰护着惊慌失措的李英超，少年渐渐小了颤抖，窝在他颈间啜泣。

李振洋与前来救援的家丁找到一个废弃的木板船，沿着木藤找到了二人，岳明辉托着李英超的身体上船，自己顿时失了力气，若不是李振洋眼疾手快地抓住他，怕是已经沉进污泥里头了。

回去之后，岳明辉发起了高烧，收拾干净的李英超跪在他的床榻旁，低着头。李振洋喂完药，扭头问他，你现在知道他是你的谁了吗。

李英超小小声地说了一句，是阿娘。

 

江水以南的匀城，雾朦胧，雨也朦胧，李先生家的小子野了，汲着他阿娘纳的一双硬草鞋，大早奔江边去耍。傍晚将归，李家的妻寻不到小子，左等右等，陈老爷家的小侧门也不见少年莽莽撞撞地推开，岳明辉于是担心，撑起一把纸伞往细雨里去。

他在码头处寻到李英超，少年的短衫已经被雨淋湿了大半，他远远唤着那少年的名字，李英超回头，见是他阿娘，欢快地向他飞奔而来。

 

“阿娘，长大了就得娶妻吗？”

“是得这样，男人得要配一个妻。”

“阿娘，若我长大了，能不能娶你为妻。”

“小超，你是不是傻呀，我是你阿娘，你阿爹的妻，怎么娶呀。”

“你，你与他离了，跟我，阿娘也是我的妻了。”

岳明辉无奈地拍拍他的脑袋，李英超趁机埋进他怀里，蹭了他阿娘一身的泥。他沿着阿娘的长罩裙蹲下来，耳朵贴上平坦的小腹，里头似乎也藏着一个心跳。

“阿娘，我能让你怀一个孩子，我和你的孩子。”

“真是痴傻了你。”岳明辉笑着说。


End file.
